Conventionally, disposable wearing articles provided with waist elastics are known. For example, JP 2011-98052 A (PLT 1) discloses a disposable wearing article including an absorbent structure extending across a crotch region into front and rear waist regions and provided along lateral edges thereof with a plurality of thread, strand or string elastics and front and rear waist panels provided with a plurality of thread, strand or string waist elastics extending in a transverse direction in front and rear waist regions, respectively.